swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maridis Sector
The Maridis Sector was home to one quarter of the Antrixian Commonwealth, along with the adjoining Relkan Sector, Acheeva Sector, and the Droga Sector. The capital of the Commonwealth, Antrixies, was located within the Maridis Sector, along with a majority of the original Antrixian colony worlds. Sector Information Sector Capital: Antrixies The Maridis Sector was charted and named after the formation of the Antrixian Landsting and the Antrixian Commonwealth was established, being added to the galactic cartography for navigational use. The Maridis Sector butts up against the Jaso Sector to form the start of the Ithic Corridor, leading to the Engstrom Trust. It is bordered by the Jaso and Reklan Sectors, the latter making up a quarter of Commonwealth-controlled space. Altogether, there are 16 major, habitable worlds within the Maridis Sector, with another 25 provisional planets falling under the govern of the Antrixian Commonwealth and the Houses of the Antrixian Landsting that oversee direct operation of individual planets. The Maridis Nebula presents a large navigational hazard in the sector, but is located away from a majority of the planets in-sector. The Maridis Sector had been formed around the original world of Antrixies when it was first colonized and then from all the outlying planets that were later colonized by the Antrixians. By the time that the Commonwealth had joined the Galactic Republic as a sovereign state, all seven sapient species within the Commonwealth were represented on each world with the Maridis Sector. History First settled by refugees whose descendants would go on to become the Antrixians, the Maridis Sector was deemed unfit for colonization by the first scouts to chart the territory. Refugees fleeing from Desolann following the revolt against the Rakata eventually crashed on Antrixies and formed a colony world there. 500 to 750 years after the establishment of Antrixies, a majority of the other planets that now make up the Antrixian Commonwealth were colonized and settled. Most of these worlds started out as mining operations and production of foodstuffs which boomed into full-fledged civilizations at a fast pace, due to the untapped resources and demands for those resources on the sector's hub, Antrixies. The main Hyperspace route through the Maridis Sector is unofficially known as the Ithic Corridor. This route starts on Ithica, traverses the Relkan Sector, and terminates in the Engstrom Trust's Selconra Sector. During the Clone Wars, the Republic used the Ithic Corridor as a transit to move ships and troops in the surrounding sectors to combat occupying Separatist forces. The Maridis and Relkan Sectors were also used as staging areas for Republic forces to defend Thyferra and to mount attacks into the Kiffu, Jaso Sectors, and the Engstrom Trust. The Maridis Sector has seen conflicts primarily between rival Houses of the Landsting and occupation by Imperial forces after the Clone Wars, up until a few years after the Battle of Yavin. For the most part, control of the sector has remained in Antrixian hands. Major Planets of the Maridis Sector *Antrixies - Sector and territorial capital of the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Martrixies - Sister world of Antrixies. Colonial protectorate. *Landris - Home to House Strykia and one of the original colony worlds of the Commonwealth. *Aycaris - Home to House Draydess and one of the original colony worlds. **Ithica - Protectorate of House Draydess and source for Tibanna gas mining. *Hekarii Prime - Home to House Metheyr and another original colony world. **Quintson - Protectorate of Hekarii Prime. *Fendrin - Home to House Frendrin. **Gorradis - Originally controlled by the Infinite Empire. Protectorate of House Frendrin. *Odya - Secondary colony world. Controlled by the Jinsai Tribunal Council. *Septimus - Home to House Xingus. **Hiyiku - Protectorate of Septimus. *Liza-Da - Home to House Vico. **Gixx - Protectorate of Liza-Da. *Kaarja - Home to House Corisso and one of the original colony worlds of the Commonwealth. *Veslun **Regvar Category:Sectors